The Avatar Warriors: Final Dawn
by TTAvatarfan
Summary: Aang is worried. Summer's end is rapidly approaching. He knows he must face the Firelord soon, or the world will suffer. What he needs is an army, and he gets it, in the form of four very human Clans of cats. COMPLETE FOR NOW
1. Cast of Characters

**A/N: Yes! TTAvatarfan is back, baby! I must give my thanks to Mistypool. She gave me this brilliant idea months ago, and ever since then I have been planning and plotting, plotting and planning. Now I think I finally have a plausible plot that you all will enjoy. And although it may be a while before I can get the actual story posted, I can guarantee you're all going to love it. Until then, marvel in my overly long character list. See ya (hopefully) soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Warriors, but I'm still hoping Santa read my letter asking for them.**

**Cast of Characters**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Goldstar (aka Aang)- tom with rich golden coat and white arrow marking, dark grey eyes, the Avatar

Apprentice, Sunpaw

**Deputy:** Braveheart (aka Sokka)- muscular stone colored tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw

**Medicine cat**: Pandafur- black and white she cat, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Aurorapaw

**Warriors:**

Leafwind (aka Suki)- reddish brown tabby she cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

Lillyfoot- dark brown she cat with green eyes

Smallorchid- light brown she cat with pale blue eyes

Seamist (aka Katara)- blue grey she cat with icy blue eyes, a waterbender

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Firestorm- dark red tabby tom

Apprentice, Scorpianpaw

Nightbandit (aka Toph)- midnight black she cat with pale green eyes, an earthbender

Redbird- white and red tabby, yellow eyes

Autumnleaf- tortoiseshell calico, amber eyes

Dawnfire- she cat with a golden coat and white chest, dark grey eyes, an airbender

Moonmist- misty blue she cat, blue eyes, a waterbender

Apprentice, Venuspaw

Duskfur- dark golden blue she cat, an airbender

Apprentice, Goldpaw

Icestorm- white tom with one blue and one amber eye

Apprentice, Winterpaw

Wildfire- tannish orange she cat with amber eyes

Dewblossom- rosey colored she cat with blue eyes

Earthtalon- muddy colored tom, an earthbender

Boulderclaw- tan tabby tom, an earthbender

Pebblecreek- stone colored tabby she cat, an earthbender

Springstream- golden she cat

Inochi- muddy tabby she cat, an earthbender

Mairu- light brown tabby tom, an earthbender

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw- brownish grey tom with points of red in his fur, a waterbender and Sokka's son

Moonpaw- silver colored she cat with a white chest, Sokka's daughter

Aurorapaw- creamy colored she cat with a white chest and paws and a white star on her forehead, Dawnfire's daughter

Goldpaw- golden tabby tom with an arrow shaped mark, an airbender and Dawnfire's son

Sunpaw- sun colored tom with amber eyes and a white chest, an airbender and Dawnfire's son

Winterpaw- white tom with grey eyes, Dawnfire's son

Scorpianpaw- golden tom with black stripes, Amoremoon's son

Venuspaw- beautiful she cat who is colored the same way as the planet she is named for, a waterbender and Amoremoon's daughter

Morningpaw- blue she cat with a white muzzle and chest with slightly darker stripes, Amoremoon's daughter

**Queens:**

Silvercloud- silver tabby, light blue eyes

Amoremoon- beautiful grey blue she cat with blue eyes and white paws. Kits: Sandkit and Bluekit (a waterbender)

Inbi- muddy colored she cat, an earthbender. Kits: Flowerkit (an earthbender), Mudkit (an earthbender) and Stonekit (an earthbender).

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Runningstar- dark tan tabby she cat, bluish grey eyes

**Deputy: **Riverjewel- long haired silver tabby

**Medicine cat:** Mistcloud- misty grey cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Jadepaw

**Warriors:**

Salomontail- brown tom with long fur

Birdflight- grey tabby she cat

Amberpelt- amber colored she cat

Apprentice, Pearlpaw

Flowerpetal- light brown she cat

Littleclaw- small brown tabby

Apprentice, Beaverpaw

Mistyfur- light grey she cat

Tanpelt- light tan tom

Apprentice, Opalpaw

Troutail- tortoiseshell she cat

Robinwing- brown she cat with a white chest

Waterfall- dark grey silvery she cat, with a white chest, paws, and muzzle, a waterbender

Lita- dark grey she cat with blue eyes, a waterbender

Apprentice, Neptunepaw

Quita- blue grey she cat, a waterbender

Nali- dark grey tom, a waterbender

Luta- blue grey tom, a waterbender

Apprentice, Wavepaw

Kya- blue grey tom, Luta's twin, a waterbender

Luora- dark grey she cat, a waterbender

Nyu- blue grey tom, a waterbender

Redstone- red tabby tom with a tan belly

Willowbrook- pale, cloudy silver tabby she cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Opalpaw- white she cat with a red dusting of color, with tawny colored eyes

Pearlpaw- creamy she cat

Neptunepaw- dark golden tom with leopard spots, and bright blue eyes, a waterbender

Wavepaw- charcoal colored tabby with silvery blue eyes, a waterbender

Jadepaw- grey tom with jade colored eyes

Beaverpaw- dark brown tom with unusually long fangs

**Queens:**

Springflower- pale amber tabby.

Silverwave- tabby she cat, light blue eyes. Kits: Leafkit (a waterbender), Oceankit (a waterbender), Weaselkit, and Turtlekit

Kura- dark tabby she cat, a waterbender. Kits: Frostkit, (a waterbender) and Streamkit (a waterbender )

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Sunshinestar- grey and white senior tom

**Deputy:** Blizzardfur- massive muscular white tom, one blue eye and one green eye

**Medicine cat: **Pandalilly- black and white she cat with stripes

**Warriors:**

Summerwind- dark brown tom

Tigerlilly- light brown tabby

Dunstripe- dun colored tom with a dorsal stripe

Moonflower- dark grey, almost black she cat

Plumblossom- light brown she cat

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Spottedpelt- amber tom with a dappled coat

Smallbreeze- solid brown she cat

Wildflower- light golden colored she cat

Nisha- grayish gold she cat, an airbender

Apprentice, Windpaw

Inaba- tan she cat with a black dorsal stripe, an airbender

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Yan- tan she cat, an airbender

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Tala- light grey she cat, light grey eyes, an airbender

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Ania- light brown she cat, dark grey eyes, an airbender

Apprentice, Tundrapaw

Breezetail- grey tabby she cat

Mosscloud- molted brown she cat

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Airheart- light tan she cat with a swirl of white on her forehead, an airbender

Whirlwind- white she cat with a black dorsal stripe

Skycloud- ragdoll colored she cat with a short pelt

Dapplepelt- tan she cat with a white belly and blaze and long pelt, light blue eyes

Birdstone- light grey tabby she cat and green eyes

Desertcloud- sandy tabby she cat with a white chest, muzzle, belly and paws

Leopardpelt- young ocicat tom with green eyes, an airbender

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw- wiry dark she cat, an airbender

Hawkpaw- brown tabby she cat, an airbender

Eaglepaw- charcoal grey tom, an airbender

Sparrowpaw- brown tabby tom

Maplepaw- brown tabby tom with a white muzzle

Tundrapaw- clouded tom with icy blue eyes, an airbender

Fawnpaw- creamy dappled she cat with sky blue eyes, an airbender

**Queens:**

Sora- light gold she cat, an airbender. Kits: Stormkit (an airbender) and Robinkit (an airbender)

Raccoonface- beautiful ragdoll colored she cat with long fur and shocking blue eyes

Snowflake- long haired white she cat. Kits: Cloudkit, Whitekit, and Mothkit

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Frostar (aka Zuko)- black tom with a scar across his left eye, a firebender

Apprentice, Emberpaw

**Deputy:** Blackpool- black she cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat: **Appleheart- rosy dappled she cat

**Warriors:**

Littlecolt- small dark brown tabby

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Bearclaw- dark brown tom

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Nightshade- charcoal grey she cat

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Redstripe- red tabby tom

Lionclaw- golden tom

Ivyheart- dark grey she cat

Shyro- reddish tom

Apprentice, Jupiterpaw

Azara- black she cat with orange eyes

Apprentice, Sparkpaw

Aspenbreeze- light tabby she cat with white paws

Lichenwhisker- brown tabby tom

Marshfur- light brown clouded tom

Firebird- dark sorrel she cat, a firebender and formerly Zuko's apprentice

Stormcloud- stormy colored tom, formerly Blackpool's apprentice

Pheonixwing- fiery red tom with yellow eyes, a firebender

Firefly- reddish gold she cat

Dragonfly- grey she cat

Phantomshadow- white she cat with blood red stripes and violet eyes, a firebender

Sunbird- amber she cat with golden eyes

**Apprentices:**

Juptierpaw- red tabby tom with creamy swirling stripes, a firebender

Snakepaw- golden tom with green eyes

Pinepaw- charcoal she cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- charcoal tabby with blue eyes

Sparkpaw- orange tom with a white chest and paws, a firebender

Emberpaw- dark red she cat with amber eyes, a firebender

**Queens:**

Blackdawn- black she cat with golden eyes. Kits: Foxkit (a firebender)

Goldenheart- golden tabby

Zina- black she cat with yellow eyes, a firebender. Kits: Sagekit and Tigerkit (a firebender)

**Cats outside Clans:**

**Somali**- tawny red tom with long fur that lives in the barn; where the bending cats used to live

**Havana**- chocolate colored she cat, Somali's mate


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go, finally. The first chapter! Yay!**

**kataangfan22****: Aw, thanks for sticking up for me, you're sweet. :) Yes, they will eventually be human, but not in the first few chapters. But I still encourage you to read it, and if you have any questions as to what the heck I'm rambling about in my story, ask! I love answering questions. Hope you enjoy!**

**Firehawk7 or freak from Uranus****: Thank Mistypool for the idea. Without her, I'd still be stumped. Well, hope you still like the story after the first chapter!**

_The air blew softly, steadily over the seemingly endless field, causing the long blades of grass to sway lazily under its touch. A butterfly flew overhead before landing on one of the golden blades._

_That is, until the blade moved._

_Aang lifted his head, the butterfly still perched upon his right ear. The ear twitched reflexively and the small insect took flight once more, the wind carrying it off into the distance. Aang sighed, content at the idea of just standing here amongst the long blades of grass forever._

_Suddenly, a second blue grey pelt brushed against his, and Katara's familiar scent reached his nose. Aang's serene smile grew wider._

_Then, another cat appeared that Aang recognized to be Sokka. The warrior padded over to sit next to he and Katara. Following him was his mate, Suki. The she cat sat down and nuzzled Sokka happily._

_And then Toph appeared, and following were Aang's four daughters, and their children._

_Aang sighed again contentedly, happy to be surrounded by his best friends and family. Their scents blended together and surrounded him, making him feel safe and secure._

_Suddenly, the wind began to pick up; so hard was it blowing that Aang was forced to close his eyes against it. But when he opened them again, his friends had disappeared, and with them the peaceful atmosphere._

_Instead, swirls of lava were present at his paws, although they clearly weren't paws anymore, but feet. He was human once more. Looking up, the young airbender noticed that the sky was dark, being illuminated every once in a while by the arcs of lightening that flashed across it. The air was terribly hot, almost too hot to breath. Looking down, Aang noticed that he was on top of a volcano, the volcano that held Roku's temple. And that very temple was present behind him, the young Avatar noticed as he turned around._

_An arc of lightening suddenly crackled right over Aang's head, and he jumped in surprise, shutting his eyes against the blinding light that appeared soon after. Looking up again, Aang saw, to his surprise, Avatar Roku standing a few feet away. _

"_The world needs the Avatar, Aang," Roku said in an ancient sounding voice, "summer's end is almost here and Sozin's comet is drawing nearer. You must fight the Firelord, or chaos will descend upon the world."_

"_But what about my friends and ThunderClan?" Aang argued, "I can't just leave them! They need a leader, and that's me. Who'll take care of them if I go?"_

"_Who will take care of the world of the Avatar is not present?" Roku countered calmly. _

"_It's not that I don't want to help," Aang explained, his voice growing somewhat desperate, "I just don't want to leave ThunderClan. Roku, what am I supposed to do?"_

_But the old firebending Avatar was fading away, only his voice lingering as he stated cryptically, "The world needs you, Aang."_

_Lava from the volcano suddenly erupted in front of Aang, who recoiled in terror. The lava erupted again, this time blowing off the whole top of the volcano and sending the young Avatar flying through the air, where he plummeted screaming into a black oblivion._

ooo

Aang's head shot up and he gasped harshly, before panting to catch his breath. His dark grey eyes scanned the area wildly. Soon however, he realized that he was safe in his den, and Katara was lying next to him asleep, her body warming his.

Sighing, Aang lowered his head slightly before getting up quietly and padding out of the leader's den in the ThunderClan camp, figuring that he needed a walk to clear his head.

A slight breeze blew, ruffling the ThunderClan leader's fur slightly. He shivered before moving on, passing Earthtalon, Boulderclaw, Pebblecreek and Springstream, the four cats that had been made warriors that night and were now sitting their silent vigil. He nodded to them politely and the dipped their heads in answer since they were not allowed to speak. They watched as the ferns that lined the gorse tunnel closed in around their leader as he disappeared through it.

Aang padded through the forest silently, deciding to head to Sunningrocks. It was the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan, and he loved to listen to the steady trickling of the river. It always calmed him down.

In what seemed like a few heartbeats, the young airbender found himself at the border. The river rushed in between its banks innocently, oblivious to the conflict raging on inside its guest.

Aang sat down, his expression vacant. What on earth was he supposed to do? He couldn't just leave ThunderClan; he was their leader, and they needed him. And he didn't think he could bear to leave his friends, or his children. Especially not Katara…

"Aang?"

The Avatar in question jumped slightly, but relaxed once Katara's scent reached him. Soon after he smelled her scent, he felt her pelt brush against his as she sat down beside him.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked. "Sunrise is still a while off."

He stayed silent, refusing to answer her, until realization suddenly came over the young waterbender.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

There was another pause, before answered her in the softest of voices, "Yeah."

Katara blinked, before she asked again, "Want to tell me about it?"

Aang hesitated, before he began to describe the nightmare quietly, "I was on top of the volcano in the Crescent Island, and Avatar Roku was there. I was human again too. He said that the world needs me, because the end of summer is almost here, and that I need to face my destiny and defeat the Firelord."

He turned toward Katara, finishing with, "I know I need to fight the Firelord, but I can't leave ThunderClan. I'm their leader now and they need me. And I couldn't leave you or Dawnfire or Moonmist or Duskfur or Amoremoon. Or Sokka and Toph. It's not that I don't _want _to save the world, but I'm needed here, too."

"I understand, Aang," Katara told him. "In the end, this is your decision. But I just want you to know, that whatever you decide to do, I'm coming with you. I love you and I won't leave you no matter what."

Aang smiled, saying, "Thanks Katara. I love you too, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

His mate smiled back, before nuzzling under his chin, purring. Aang began to purr as well, before they separated, looking into each other's eyes. Katara then got up and flicked her tail in the direction of the camp, signaling that they head back. Aang got up and followed her down the rocks, wanting to believe Katara's words of comfort. Yet not even Katara could settle the anxious feeling that had settled in the pit of his belly, the feeling he always got when he knew things were about to get much worse.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, it's been like, a month since I last updated huh? Well anyway, I already have a really cool end in mind for this thing, so stick with me and you'll see it. X) By the way, if anyone is confused as to what is going on in this story, I have two other Avatar/Warriors stories before this, so maybe you should go read them before this one. **

**Firehawk or freak from Uranus****: Okay, I'll try to update as often as I can. Glad you liked it!**

**kataangfan22****: Yes, Aang and the gang are still their normal ages, but their kids will be older than him. Like, in their twenties or something. I know it sounds weird, but that's just me, I'm weird. XD**

**Strix Moonwing****: I was wondering when you'd show up:) Aw, too bad Hawkfrost. Stinks to be you! This will probably be my last story in this trilogy, unless I change my mind by the end of it, but we'll see. So, how's driver's ed coming? Do squirrels still run out in front of the car? XD Darn those suicidal squirrels!**

**catofthenorthwinds****: I have two other Avatar/Warriors stories before this one, so maybe you should read them first if you're confused.**

**Mistypool****: It's okay. I myself am a rabid Kataang fan, but I'm not going to hate you because you like Zutara. In the end we all love Avatar and Warriors, right? I'll make them become humans soon, like maybe in the next couple of chapters. I've even done a few sketches in my sketchbook as to what a few of the main warriors (Aang's daughters, Zina, Earthtalon, Pebblecreek, and possibly a few more) will look like as humans. I like Dawnfire and Duskfur the best so far. X)**

**Zana Bluefire****: Actually, he'll still be 12. Don't be freaked out though. His kids will all be older than him, and I know that sounds weird, but I'll make it work somehow!**

**Swimstar****: Okay, I will. Thanks!**

**ironhide11****: That's okay. I can't keep them straight either. XD**

**goldenwing57****: Yep!**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, and Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver**

Sunlight shone brightly into Aang's den the next morning, and the ThunderClan leader opened his eyes slowly. He also noticed that the sun was already well into the eastern sky.

_Why did they let me sleep in this late?_ He wondered, getting up and stretching.

Slowly, he walked out of the den, still pondering over his question.

And crashed almost headfirst into Katara.

"Katara, I am so sorry!" Aang apologized quickly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The blue grey she cat flicked her ear dismissively, saying, "It's no problem Aang, really. I wasn't looking where I was going either."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, before Aang asked, "So, why did you let me sleep in? Who's been running the camp?"

"Sokka has been taking care of everything, don't worry," she told him, "And I let you sleep because you seemed awfully restless last night. You almost kicked me right out of our bed."

_The nightmares,_ Aang figured. Now he remembered. He had seen frightening images flash through his mind, but he had no idea what they meant.

His revelation was interrupted, when Sokka's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Aang!" he called, trotting over to his friend with his tail high before coming to a stop. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever!"

"And then we thought we were going to have to have Katara come in there to kiss you to wake you up," another voice added.

"Very funny, Toph," Katara said sarcastically as she padded over to join them, an annoyed look on her face.

Toph just smirked.

"Goldstar!" a call came from across the clearing, causing Aang to swivel his head towards the sound.

The source itself was a very out of breath Earthtalon. The muddy colored warrior was followed by Firestorm and his apprentice Scorpianpaw, and Icestorm.

"What's the matter?" Aang asked, concerned.

"The foxes are back," Icestorm reported.

"You meant the same ones that killed almost half our warriors?" Katara inquired.

The white warrior nodded. "The very same. They're heading towards the camp."

"But why?" Sokka cocked his head.

Firestorm shrugged, deciding to add his opinion. "Because they want our territory. And they going to try and take it by force."

Aang's eyes narrowed. "No one is going to take our territory, not while I'm ThunderClan's leader. If they want a fight, then that's what they'll get."

"But Goldstar," Scorpianpaw said quietly, "I don't think we should fight them. They almost destroyed us…and they killed my father…" he trailed off.

Aang's expression softened as he gazed down at the young apprentice. It was true that the three foxes that had invaded ThunderClan had killed Scorpianpaw's father, Flametail. Many had mourned the great warrior's death. And he also realized that Scorpianpaw was right; he couldn't sacrifice any warriors needlessly. But he also didn't know what else to do. Then, an idea occurred to him…

"Earthtalon," Aang regarded the young warrior, who looked up at him in response, "I want you to round up a few benders, and then we'll confront these foxes again."

A devilish grin spread across his face as he finished, "I think they'll be quite surprised when they fight us this time…"

ooo

Aang and his troupe of bending warriors padded quietly through the forest undergrowth a few minutes later, all of them keeping low to the ground. Every rustle in the bushes seemed to make them jump, all of them remembering what happened the last time they came in contact with these foxes.

"We're getting close," Mairu whispered beside Aang. "I can smell them somewhere nearby."

Just then, a low growl sounded from somewhere in the sea of bushes and trees. All of the cats froze, their eyes wide.

"Get ready everyone," Aang said in a low voice, tensing his own muscles and flattening his ears.

All was silent for a minute, before three orange shapes came bounding out from the undergrowth, their jaws open wide and snarling. The ThunderClan cats leaped out of the way, before they settled opposite of the foxes on the other side of the clearing they were in.

"Alright everyone!" Aang yowled, "Remember what we planned! Let's move!"

His warriors yowled in response, before Mairu, Inochi and Pebblecreek fanned out into a V-formation and charged towards one of the foxes. On the opposite side, Toph, Earthtalon and Boulderclaw charged towards the same fox. Not having time to process what was happening, the fox soon found itself encased in stone up to its neck.

The other two foxes were chasing after Aang and Duskfur, who were acting as decoys. The two of them smirked at each other before they separated. Unable to swerve fast enough, the two remaining foxes were blasted with a gale of air from Dawnfire, Goldpaw, and Sunpaw. A moment later, they too were encased in stone up to their throats, and no longer a threat to the Clan cats.

"Well done, everyone!" Aang said happily, panting but his eyes shining all then same.

"We sure taught them a lesson they won't forget!" Boulderclaw yowled triumphantly.

"But now comes the question as to what we do with them," Dawnfire added.

"We should drop them into the gorge," Goldpaw said excitedly, his grey eyes wide with excitement.

Duskfur padded over to her apprentice, saying gently, "We can't do that, remember? The gorge is in WindClan territory. Besides, it's up to Goldstar as to what we do with them."

With that said, all of the bending cats turned their gazes towards the ThunderClan leader in question, who was regarding the trapped foxes carefully.

"Let them go," he said after a minute of thought, "They've learned their lesson, and they won't be back in hurry."

Shrugging, Toph and Boulderclaw worked in unison to make the rock holding the foxes captive sink back into the ground. As soon as they were free, they scurried back into the undergrowth, whimpering.

"And don't come back if you know what's good for you!" Sunpaw shouted after them.

Aang shook his head fondly at his apprentice, before flicking his tail and saying, "Alright, let's go back to camp everyone. We have things to do."

They all yowled in agreement, before bounding after him into the bushes.

**A/N: I know it's sort of slow now, but it will pick up very soon, I promise. And when it does you will all love it! X) Until then, I leave for my aunt's in Ohio tomorrow, so I'll update again when I get back. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gaspeth! I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in so long, but I kinda lost my inspiration for this for a while. Then I bought Dark River the other day, and my inspiration returned! I guess new Warriors books can do that to you.**

**Strix Moonwing****: You think that's bad, all the animals my cats killed won't leave me alone! XD It's so funny when you torture Hawkfrost. You need to do Tigerstar one of these times. ;)**

**Runningstorm****: Well of course he has to make tough decisions! Yes, interesting ending coming up, with a cool fight scene!**

**Phantomshadow7****: I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Mistypool****: I don't hate Zutarians either (not the sane ones, anyway XD) Yeah, that's what I was thinking in terms of ages, like Aang's kids will be in their 20s or something, and all the apprentices will be like 12 or 13, half grown. And yet Aang himself is going to be twelve when he becomes human. Oo Oh so strange, I know, but it will make sense.**

**Ko Hana Chan****: Okay, I will!**

**Dark Wolf Maiden****: Me neither, so that's why I wrote one myself! XD**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

Aang raised his head and flicked his ears silently, his grey eyes piercing through the night as he scanned the distance. Deciding that everything was clear, he turned back toward his clanmates and flicked his tail, urging them to follow. He then started on again, Earthtalon, Boulderclaw, Pebblecreek, Springstream, Moonpaw, Wolfpaw, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Icestorm, Dawnfire and their medicine cat and her apprentice following him as they head towards Fourtrees for the Gathering.

Soon, the shapes of other cats became visible as they drew closer, their eyes flashing eerily in the moonlight. In no time at all, ThunderClan had reached the Gathering as well.

Quickly, the group of them broke off into different directions, until Aang stood alone with Katara and Sokka.

"I guess you and I should head up to the Great Rock, and get ready to start soon," Aang told his deputy.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to sitting in front of so many cats," Sokka said as he shuddered nervously.

"Me neither," Aang said, heading up to the Great Rock, "This is my sixth Gathering as leader, but I still hate public speaking."

With that, he jumped up the rock, and Sokka sat the base, where the other three deputies sat.

Runningstar then let out a yowl that made the clearing fall silent, and all warriors and apprentices turned their gazes on the leaders.

"The Gathering will start immediately," she began. "Sunshinestar, do you have anything to report?"

The grey and white WindClan leader stepped forward, his bold strides betraying his age. "We have four new warriors that shall be known as Airheart, Birdstone, Desertcloud and Leopardpelt."

All cats turned their gazes to the warriors in question, giving them mews of congratulations.

"And one of queens, Sora, has given WindClan two more airbenders that will be known as Stormkit and Robinkit."

Murmurs of approval rose from the crowd.

Sunshinestar then stepped back, allowing Runningstar to take his place.

"The prey is running well in RiverClan," she began, "And we have three new warriors that will be known as Waterfall, Redstone and Willowbrook."

The three warriors flattened their ears bashfully, although Redstone puffed out his chest proudly.

"And also, our medicine cat has taken on an apprentice that will be known as Jadepaw."

Everyone looked over to the group of medicine cats to stare at Jadepaw for a moment, and he stared right back, his jade colored eyes flashed slightly in happiness at being recognized as being important.

Runningstar then stepped back, allowing Zuko to step forward.

"Two new warriors join ShadowClan," he announced, "Phantomshadow and Sunbird."

A pause ensued as cats murmured among themselves, and then he continued.

"I have also taken on a new apprentice that will be known as Emberpaw."

There was another pause, before the ShadowClan leader concluded, "And one of our queens, Zina, had two kits, one of which is a firebender that will be known as Sagekit and Tigerkit."

As the cats meowed among themselves once again, Aang stepped forward.

"We welcome four new warriors to ThunderClan that will be known as Earthtalon, Boulderclaw, Pebblecreek and Springstream."

Boulderclaw sat up straighter, while Springstream shuffled her paws in embarrassment in being regarded.

"The three foxes who invaded our territory have been driven off, and they won't be back in a hurry."

More cats yowled their approval, and he heard Wolfpaw meow above the crowd, "We showed them!"

"And," he finished, "Our medicine cat has taken on an apprentice, Aurorapaw."

The apprentice in question looked up at her grandfather proudly then at her mentor.

"This concludes the Gathering for tonight," Sunshinestar called out before leaping down the Great Rock. He was soon followed by Runningstar, Zuko and Aang.

Before long, the four leaders split up to join their respective Clans.

It was then that Aang remembered he had forgotten to tell about his dream, about how chaos was to depend upon the world unless he left ThunderClan.

ooo

Once again, the evening found Aang sitting on the RiverClan border. He hadn't even been able to eat when he had returned because his stomach was churning so badly. Finally, the torrent of emotions rocking through him had forced him out here.

_StarClan, the spirits, anyone, what should I do?_ He begged, feeling sacred and confused. _I don't want to leave, but if I don't, my family and my Clan will be destroyed anyway._

"Roku, if you're there, show me what to do," Aang pleaded softly to the stars. "I need some way to defeat Ozai without abandoning the four Clans. They need me as much as I need them."

He waited for something, _anything_, to happen. Roku descending from the stars would have made him overjoyed at the moment.

But nothing happened.

Aang lowered his head and swallowed hard, trying to hold back a bout of tears. It felt like he had been abandoned by the one thing he believed in the most (besides his friends, of course).

Sighing miserably, the defeated Clan leader stood up and turned around, sparing one last glance at the stars. He then took a careful step forward towards the ThunderClan camp, and then stopped, hearing a strange voice on the wind.

Wait, a _voice?_

_Kouro, tatakai, shouri…_

Aang shook his head, thinking that his desperation was making him lose his mind. But no, the voice sounded again, louder and more insistent.

_Kouro, tatakai, shouri…_

Now, Aang was sure that he had heard something. His eyes then widened as he deciphered the words' meanings.

_Run, fight, win…_

He looked up at the sky just in time to see a star shoot across the heavens, and then he smiled. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Turning back around, Aang headed towards the camp once again, confident that no matter what happened, he had the spirits and StarClan behind him every step of the way.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Rawr!!!!! –attacks story- I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long, but I am going to update this thing more often and I am going to like it!!!!!! So, expect more updates, like maybe in a week or so. –sounds the trumpet- Charge!!!!!**

**Strix Moonwing****: I don't know, people usually get stuff before me! xD I was thinking of Day of Black Sun when I wrote that part about Sokka being nervous too. Good times, good times. Gotta love Sokka moments man. Priceless. ;) Yeah you go! Hit Hawkfrost and Tigerstar again for me, will you? xD**

**BlackBlade500****: Acutally, I never thought of putting SkyClan in here, but now that you mention it, it sounds like a good idea! –starts planning-**

**Vanille Strawberry****: I know, I miss it too! Must update!**

**Mistypool****: I know. –slaps self- They are going to be humans…now. ;)**

**Jayde7-MeLufflesDetroitTigers****: You are a firebender, my friend. ;) And you will hopefully show up very soon!**

**In case anyone is curious as to what Sunshinestar, Blizzardfur and Raccoonface look like, here are their pictures! (aka Sunshine, Blizzard and Duchess in real life, and also my kitties!)**

**http: (double slash) ttavatarfan (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Sunshine-74472932**

**http: (double slash) ttavatarfan (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Blizzard-74473533**

**http: (double slash) ttavatarfan (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Duchess-74472598**

**Member of the Aang Fangirl Squad: Kumori Doragon, libowiekitty, Aechigo, TTAvatarfan, Invaderk, Twilight Rose2, KataangNutyBabe, goldenwing57, Mrs. Weasly the Kataang luver, and Tokkalover**

_The time has come…_

_The world needs the Avatar, and the Avatar needs help…_

_ThunderClan needs its leader…_

_The world will see an army unlike any other…_

And then suddenly, he found himself being plunged into a world of never-ending darkness.

ooo

Aang woke slowly, his head pounding. What on earth had happened? He felt like he had heard all these voices saying so many things at one time, like StarClan and the Spirit World at the same time.

He opened his eyes, vision blurred for a moment. Once it cleared, he found himself lying in a bed of soft grass with the morning sky above him. But, hadn't he fallen asleep in his den in the ThunderClan camp before? Why was he out here?

Deciding to explore the area, Aang sat up slowly, hoisting himself onto his hands and knees.

Wait, _what!?_

Looking down, the boy saw that he was indeed a boy, and had the body of one. His eyes then scanned to the rest of himself, seeing that he was in different attire than before he changed into a cat in the first place. His shirt was slung over his left shoulder, leaving the other one bare. His pants were grey, only going down to his knees, where brown boots covered up the remainder of his legs.

Aang stood on unsteady legs, wondering what had happened last night to cause this change. He had left the river bank, wishing for a way to save the world and yet not having to leave his Clan…

Where _was_ his Clan, anyway?

"Aang?" a soft voice came from his right.

The Avatar in question turned his head in the voice's direction, seeing none other than Katara. The girl was staring up at him, her hazy blue eyes holding surprise and shock.

"What happened to you?" she exclaimed.

"What happened to _you?_" Aang replied with a question. "You're human too."

Katara looked down, seeing that her human form had returned to her, and that she was clad in Water Tribe clothes that she had never seen before.

"Who's human?" came Sokka's disoriented voice, "What happened?"

"You are," Katara said steadily, standing up beside Aang.

"We're what?" Toph said confusedly, sitting up slowly and feeling her face.

"Well what do you know," she breathed after a moment, "We _are_ human."

Aang lifted his gaze from his friends and looked beyond them. His mouth dropped open in shock at the sight that met his eyes. All around him, bodies were stirring from the ground, all gazing at themselves with shock and slight fear. All of them were separated into very distinguishable groups as well, Aang noticed. ThunderClan was dressed in Earth Kingdom style, RiverClan Water Tribe clothes, ShadowClan like the Fire Nation, and WindClan clad in Air Nomad attire.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Sokka demanded after a moment. "Why has everyone in the four Clans been turned human?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

All four heads turned at the sound of a feminine voice, and the source walking slowly up to them.

"Suki?" Sokka asked uncertainly.

"Zuko?" Aang craned his head to look at the other figure following.

"Would someone care to explain why we're like this?" Zuko asked, only mildly annoyed.

"I wish I knew," Aang said quietly. "I mean, I was the last one awake last night."

Everyone's heads turned towards him.

"What did you do?" Katara asked, trying to jog his memory.

There was a pause, before Aang said uncertainly, "Well, I went to the river bank by RiverClan territory to think. You see, I've been having these dreams lately…"

"Oh perfect," Sokka muttered loudly, "Usually when you have crazy prophetic dreams it means bad news for us."

Katara smacked his shoulder, silencing him.

"Anyway, Roku came to me in them," Aang continued. "He said the world needs the Avatar, and that I still need to fight the Firelord. I told him that ThunderClan still needed me, and that I couldn't be in two places at once, and that besides, I would need an army…"

His eyes widened as comprehension dawned. Of course! It all made sense. The four human Clans, their battle uniforms. Could it be…?

"And so the Spirit World and StarClan brought the Clans…to me," he said quietly, awed. "I could stay with them, and I would get my army."

There was a moment of silence, before Zuko piped, "So these four Clans of cats who have never been within ten feet of humans are supposed to fight in a war that could possibly determine the fate of the world itself?"

"I guess it does sound pretty mundane…" Aang admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Mundane?" Sokka exclaimed, "It's impossible! We can't possibly have them ready by the time the comet comes!"

"What other choice do we have?" Katara interjected, her voice irritated.

"Yeah," Suki added. "We need an army, and right now, this is all we have to work with."

Sokka sighed. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the steady roaring of the crowd of rapidly panicking Clan cats grew louder. Their confusion and fear was evident as they looked rapidly around.

"Guess you have another matter to settle, oh great and powerful Avatar," Toph told Aang, offering him a smile and a punch in the arm.

Aang winced, and then looked back at the crowd.

"Right," he figured. "I might…need some help here."

Katara nodded, then nudged Aang towards the Clan cats with the others following.

"Alright!" Aang called out loudly, succeeding in getting almost everyone's attention. "Everyone quiet. I have something to tell everyone, something that will hopefully make everything a little clearer."

The roaring ceased, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on Aang.

The Avatar swallowed hard, nervous. Katara sensed this, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Feeling more confident, Aang began.

"I know you all are probably wondering why you're suddenly Twolegs. I can assure you, there's a reasonable explanation."

"There had better be one!" came an angry shout from ShadowClan.

"Anyway," Aang continued, ignoring the impatient outcry, "For those of you who aren't sure, I'm Goldstar."

There were a few murmurs, before someone called out again, "I'd recognize that arrow anywhere."

"And this is Seamist, Braveheart, Nightbandit, Leafwind, and Frostar," he went on. "We've all been changed into Twolegs by StarClan."

"But why?" said one voice. "Why would we be turned into the one thing our ancestors feared most?"

"Quiet!" a RiverClan person commanded, "Let him speak!"

"Thanks," Aang nodded in that voice's direction, before starting again. "I…I think StarClan worked together with the Spirit World, and made us this way. We're supposed to join together and stop the war."

"The war between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world," Sokka clarified.

"But why us?" someone asked

"I'm the Avatar," Aang finished, "It's been my destiny to save the world from the Fire Nation. I wanted a way to do that, but I couldn't leave the four Clans. So, I guess I got my wish."

"So, this is your doing," someone from ThunderClan guessed, though not unkindly.

Aang nodded reluctantly.

"But why is this our responsibility?" another voice said angrily. "It's none of our business what the Twolegs do."

Several angry yowls agreed with him.

Aang was about to speak, when another voice cut him off.

"No, I agree with what Goldstar is saying."

Aang flicked his gaze to the young woman who approached him on unsteady legs, obviously still getting used to them. Her clothes suggested she was RiverClan, and her eyes where very familiar.

"Runningstar?" Aang mouthed. Runninstar nodded.

"If anything," she began, turning to address the crowd, "It will make our bond stronger as Clan cats. I know this wasn't how it was decreed by StarClan, but we are not cats anymore. Things could be different now."

"And how long do you think it would be before the war reached here?" a male voice added.

Another figure joined them, middle aged and obviously WindClan.

"Sunshinestar," Runningstar guessed.

The WindClan leader smiled in conformation.

"The Fire Nation would take over this place as soon as they won the war," Sunshinestar continued, his voice loud and commanding. "We can't let these tyrants invade our home and take everything that has been ours for generations!"

The angry yowls turned to ones of agreement, and soon people began to stand up, nodding their consent.

"We will fight these people to the death, for what belongs to us!" Runningstar added.

Soon, everyone was on their feet, roaring their approval.

"Looks like you've got yourself an army after all," Suki told Aang. The young Avatar smiled in agreement, then looked back out at the crowd.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard treading softly through the grass, causing all eight of them to whip their heads around.

Stopping to stand just a few feet away from them, was another group of people that was large enough to be considered another Clan. In fact, one of them, a young woman, stepped forward. In turned, Aang also moved forward.

"My name is Rainstar," she said in a voice full of authority, "I'm the leader of SkyClan. I think I'm supposed to join you and your army to fight the Fire Nation."

**A/N: Heh, you thought it was going to be Leafstar, huh? Guess again! And because this is a cliffhanger, I won't leave you alone as long as I did last time, so expect an update soon!**


	6. Apology

Alright, I feel really, really awful about this, but…this story is going to marked as complete for a while

**Alright, I feel really, really awful about this, but…this story is going to marked as complete for a while. Just because…I've kind of lost interest in it. **

**I've not lost interest in Avatar or Warriors. Hell no, not by a longshot! xD But, I've lost the want to continue with this story for now. **

**I feel awful. You guys have been nothing but encouraging and supportive, always looking forward to the next chapter, but I just can't finish it. It's dead. Maybe, sometime in the future I may finish it, but for now, it's done. **

**God, I sound dramatic, don't I? xDDD If anyone is curious as to what happened in the end, you can PM me and I'll tell you. ;)**

**Avatar and Warriors forever. :3**


End file.
